Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Fox's Story
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: Kitsune Okami has been good friends with Yuya ever since they were kids, but when Yuya and Kitsune's paths cross 3 years later, Kitsune starts having probs of her own. She lost most of her family, is dying to tell Yuya a secret she has been keeping, and also is trying to lead her new tribe. But as she travels with Yuya, she finds out secrets that involve the both of them.
1. Chap 1

**A/N I'M SOOOOOO EXCITED 4 THIS NEW STORY! XD HOPE U ENJOY! XD**

* * *

"STRONG ISHIJIMA!" A group of people screamed as a burly-looking person stepped onto the solid vision field.  
"And in this corner, we have the one, the only, Yusho Sakaki!" The announcer said as I looked around, trying to see my favorite pro duelist.  
He never came out.  
_/Where's Mr. Sakaki?/_ I thought to myself as I kept looking around.  
"What's this?!" The announcer said as everyone turned their attention to him. "These are the finals for the crown of dueling, where's Yusho?!"  
"Are you too scared to face me, Yusho?!" Strong said, I was so angry, I wanted to tell him what I thought about him, but then I heard a voice that said what I wanted to say to him.  
"He'll be here!" A boy's voice screamed over the crowd. He had short red hair with a green fringe, fair skin, and he was wearing orange goggles, the left had a light blue star on it. "I'll duel you until he comes, I challenge you to a due-" Then he was interrupted by a lady with short tangerine hair who was pulling him away.  
"I'LL NEVER RUN AWAY!" He finished as he was pulled out of the stadium.  
_*Later...*  
_"I can't believe he didn't show up." the boy said as he put his goggles on, covering his scarlet tear-filled eyes as he sat on the grass.  
"Excuse me," I said as I walked over to him. "Were you sad about all those awful things Ishijima said about Yusho back there?"  
"Yeah, I am," He said as he cried a little more. "I can't believe he didn't show up."  
"I know, I was surprised too," I said as he took his goggles off of his eyes and looked at the orange sun setting in the distance. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Yuya, Yuya Sakaki."  
"Wait, WHAT?! SAKAKI?! YUSHO'S YOUR DAD?!" I asked as Yuya nodded.  
"Yup, surprised?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, plus, has anyone told you that you kind of remind them of a tomato?" I asked as Yuya looked at his double colored hair, then, we laughed.  
"No, has anyone told you that your hair reminds them of a fox?" He said as I looked at my long orange hair.  
"Well, now I know why my name's Kitsune, huh?" I said, Yuya smiled. That's when I first met Yuya Sakaki, three years ago.  
And know, three years later, we cross paths again.  
_*Present time, in Maiami City...*  
_"NANI?!" I screamed as I looked at a flyer with Ishijima and a boy that seemed to be Yuya, and the crazy thing about it was that Yuya was going to **DUEL** Ishijima.  
_/What's Yuya thinking, dueling against him? I bet he wants to get him from what he did three years ago, after all, I wanted to also tear his face off too,/_ I thought as I tied up my gold sneakers._ /But I have a feeling that something's going to happen during this duel that might affect me as well as Yuya./  
"Where are you going, Kit?" My older brother asked me.  
"I'm going to watch someone duel at the stadium, why?" I asked as I picked up my long, orange hair.  
"Don't you remember?" today's the day you become leader of the pack."  
"What? That's not today, that's next week, Sasuke." I said as I pointed to the calendar, and after a few minutes of staring at it, he walked back into the kitchen, and I ran out of the door, heading for the stadium.  
*Later, at the stadium...*  
"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for, Odd-eyes Dragon!" Yuya said as I came into the stadium.  
"Yuya!" I screamed.  
"Who're you?" A pink-haired girl asked me.  
"I'm Kitsune Okami, and who might you guys be?" I asked.  
"I'm Yuzu Hiragani," The pink-haired girl said. "That's Gogenzaka, and that's my dad." She said as she pointed to a man that had brown hair with a light brown fringe and was wearing a coach uniform.  
"So, Yuzu, how many life points does he have?"  
"2900, he barely survived that attack by Ishijima just now."  
"No way, he's that low?!" I asked as Yuzu nodded.  
/Yuya, I hope you'll win./ I thought as I kept on watching the duel.  
And then, the next thing I knew, Ishijima's monster got stronger and attacked Odd-eyes, sending Yuya crashing to the ground with 400 life points, and to make it worse, Ishijima regained the same amount of life points that was equal to Odd-eyes' attack, giving him 4000 life points.  
"Get up, Yuya!" I screamed from the stands as Yuya's scarlet eyes met with my own. "Don't you give up, you hear me?! I believe you can win this duel, and get revenge for what he said about your father!"  
Then, slowly, Yuya stood up.  
"You can't do anything," I heard Yuya say. "Have courage and step forward, if you want to win!"  
"GO YUYA!" I said along with Yuzu.  
"Swing pendulum, more and more!" Yuya said as his amulet started to glow. "I set the pendulum scale with scale 1 magician of Astromancy and scale 8 magician of Chronomancy! And now I can summon any monsters between 2 and 7 at the same time!"  
"NANI?!" Ishijima said.  
"Swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light, PENDULUM SHOKAN!" Yuya said as a vortex appered on the field. "Come my monsters!"  
Suddenly, a purple snake with a top hat, a swordfish with a Elvis Presley hair style and a bowtie, and a cooler version of Odd-eyes appeared on the field.  
"What happened to his monsters?" Yuzu and Gogenzaka said with a shocked look on their faces.  
"I knew you could do it, Yuya." I said as I smiled, and I knew at that moment, he was going to win._

* * *

**A/N CAN ANY OF YOU BELEVE THAT ARC-V'S FINALLY HERE?! XD  
Kitsune: Hey, Kuri, when am I going to tell Yuya about my secret?  
Kuri: I don't know, maybe chap 2 or 3, anyway, Don't forget to R&R, bye! XD ;]**__

  
_  
_


	2. The Tribes

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN ISHIJI-" I said as I heard someone walking towards me, I turned around fast and saw a teenage boy with light brown hair, fair skin, and obsidian black eyes. He was wearing jeans with a blue t-shirt, along with black sneakers.  
"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I asked as he grabbed my wrist and took me over to the side.  
"Kitsune, I called Cyrus, and he said that the dinner was today, not next week." Sasuke said. "We have to go."  
"Sasuke, it's only 12:15." I said.  
"I know, but you know how long it takes to get there?" He asked me.  
"Let me guess, a long time."  
"2 hours to be exact, and if we're going to make it there on time, we need to leave now." He said as we both walked out of the stadium, but my heart felt strange, almost like I wanted to see Yuya wipe the floor with Ishijima. But I knew that family always comes first, so, with a sad heart, I followed my brother out.  
_*Sometime later...*  
"Kitsune, where are you, my little fox?" A lady said as she walked around in a field of tall grass that came up to her knees.  
"Over here, Mama!" A 6 year old version of me said as my Mom came over to me.  
"I made you a grass crown, Mama," Little me said as I handed Mom a small wreath made of grass. "Do you like it?"  
"I love it," She said as she hugged me. "We'll have to go home now, it's getting dark."  
"Alright Mama," I said as we walked back home, but then, she stopped.  
"What's wrong Mama?"  
"Someone's here." She said as she picked me up and started to run until we came to our small house.  
"Sasuke," Mom said as she set me down on the porch, where Saskue was reading a book. "Watch your little sister, I'll be right back."  
"Kitsune, follow me." Sasuke said as he led me to a tall tree that was not too far from our house and helped me climb up it, suddenly, it started to rain.  
"Sasuke," I said as I hugged my nii-san tight. "I'm scared."  
"Don't worry Kit, she'll be here soon." Sasuke said.  
_*End of flashback*  
"Kit, wake up." Sasuke's voice said as I trenched my arms out and looked out the window to see a area in the woods.  
"Are we finally here?" I asked as he nodded. When I got out of the car, a little girl with black hair came over to me.  
"Hi, you must be Kitsune Okami of the Lunar Pack right?" She asked, her eyes full of excitement.  
"Yes, and who might you be?" I said.  
"I'm Selena, and I'm with the Twilight Pack." She said as she pointed to her pack's symbol, a sun that was half yellow and half violet.  
"Nice to meet you, Selena Nightshade." I said as we shook hands.  
"Hey, Kit-chan!" I heard familiar voices say as three girls came and hugged me.  
"So Kit, have you found any boyfriends in the big city yet?" Serena asked me as she curled her grey hair.  
"WHAT?! NO WAY, EWW!" I said.  
"Are you sure?" Lisa asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure." I replied.  
"Are you super sure?" Lisa's twin sister, Lise, asked. Then, I thought about telling them about Yuya, and what I did in the city.  
"Well," I said as we tree sat on a tree stump. "There's this boy that I met a few years back, and-"  
"You think he likes you?" Lise interrupted as I shook my head and continued.  
"I saw him duel today, and he looked like he was losing pretty bad."  
"Did he win?" All three of the girls asked as I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Sasuke look me out of the stadium before I could find out." I said as I heard someone saying something.  
"Welcome, my fellow tribes to the coronation of the new tribe leader of the Lunar Tribe!" The leader of the Twilight tribe, Cyrus Nightshade, said as Serena nudged me with her elbow.  
"What are you waiting for?" She whispered. "Go up there already." I slowly stood up as everyone stared at me, I ignored their attention, [witch was hard] and walked up to Cyrus.  
"Kitsune Okami," Cyrus said as I raised my hand. "Do you promise to lead your tribe with courage and honesty alongside your brother?"  
"I promise." I said as Cyrus handed me a golden bracelet that had silvery gemstones on them, it was a Lunarstone bracelet, witch was only given to leaders of our pack.  
"Then I here by announce you, Sasuke and Kitsune Okami, leaders of the Lunar tribe!" Cyrus said as both of the tribes cheered and applauded, and also my friends ran up to me and almost suffocated me with their hugs.  
"Congrats, Kit!" Lise and Lisa said.  
"Let's go stuff our faces with food at dinner!" Serena said as they all ran towards a long, wooden table that was covered with food, I looked up at the sun, witch almost reminded me of Yuya and how fired up he got during duels then, Serena stopped and looked back at me.  
"You miss him, don't you?" She asked me as I caught up with her.  
"I don't know why," I said as I sat down at the table. "But I wanted to stay and cheer him on, and if he lost, I would cheer him up, just like I did when we first met."  
Serena looked at me, her crystal blue eyes seemed to tell me "I knew it." Then, I asked Sasuke to meet with me in private.  
"So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Sasuke said as he walked toward me.  
"Sasuke," I said as I twirled a strand of my orange hair, feeling nervous to ask him the question. "Is it alright if I dated this boy I really liked?"  
He looked at me.  
"It's fine with me," Sasuke said as I felt a wave of relief. "What tribe is he in?"  
I nearly stopped breathing.  
/Man,/ I thought to myself. _/If I tell him that he's human, HE'LL KILL YUYA! But that's what happens when you have an overprotective nii-san, I guess./_  
"Well he's not really in one of our tribes," I said, nervously as I looked at my brother, who had a confused look on his face. "He's kind of...Human."  
Sasuke placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Kit," He began. "You know we can't fall in love with Humans, I'm sorry."  
My heart felt like it shattered into thousands of pieces. I pushed him away, and walked back to the table, my hair in front of my face.  
"Daijobu, Kit?" Serena asked me as I sat at the table. I shook my head as I ate my raw deer meat.  
Then, I had this feeling that Yuya was in great danger, I tried to forget about it, but it didn't work.  
"I'll have to be excused." I said as I walked deep into the forest, then, I looked back, looking at all my friends and tribe members. _/Goodbye, everyone,/_ I thought as I saw orange fur appear on my arms, a few seconds later, I was fully transformed into a wolf, then I started to run. _/I'll see you all soon, but first I have to make sure he's alright./_


	3. Sawatari: Part 1

"I can't stop now," I said to myself as I stumbled trough the pitch dark forest. "I'm almost there."  
Suddenly, I saw a small light, and as I walked closer to it, I saw that it was multiple lights.  
_/Maiami City, finally./_ I thought as I started to run, despite the pain surging trough my paw.  
When I finally came into the city, I sniffed around, hoping to find Yuya's scent somewhere in the city. Luckily, I found it and it lead me to a place that I'd seen lots of times.  
The You Show Duel School.  
I stared at the front door, wondering how I would get in. Then, I jumped up, put my front paws on the door, and swung it open.  
_/Now that I'm in, let's continue to sniff./_ I thought as I sniffed around the whole place, making sure that no one was watching me.  
"PENDULUM SHOKAN!" I heard someone say as I ran in the direction of the sound, witch lead me to a small duel arena, and inside of the arena there was Gogenzaka, and on the opposing side was Yuya, along with his monsters.  
I felt a wave of relief as I saw Gogenzaka hug Yuya.  
_/I can't believe I was so worried about him when he's doing fine./_ I thought to myself as, just like in the stadium, our crimson eyes met again.  
"HE SAW ME!" I yelped as Yuya ran out of the arena with Gogenzaka behind.  
"Hey little guy, what're you doing here?" Yuya asked me as he started to pet my head.  
"FYI, I'm a girl." I said, but I was pretty sure he didn't understand Dog language.  
"Hey, Gogenzaka, did you hear that?" Yuya said as we all froze in place.  
"No," Gogenzaka said. "Is anybody there? Yuzu? Mr. Hiragane?"  
No answer.  
Then, I collapsed on the ground.  
_/I almost forgot that I got a thorn stuck in my paw./_ I thought.  
"What's wrong?" Yuya asked me as I shook the bad paw.  
"Your paw's hurt?" He asked as I nodded.  
Then, he picked me up.  
"I'll take care of you, little guy." Yuya said as I rubbed against his orange shirt.  
"I guess that means 'thanks'." He said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
_*Later, somewhere else...*  
/Where am I?/_ I thought to myself as I woke up and looked around. I was inside a room that seemed very dark and small, then, I noticed that my paw was bandaged up.  
Then, I smelled a familiar scent, almost like Yuya. I soon found out that I was in a dog house, and after I escaped, A ray of sunlight hit me, turning me back into my human form.  
"Hello, anyone home?" I asked as I walked around the house, but it seemed deserted.  
_/Thank the full moon,/_ I thought as I landed on a couch. _/I wonder where Yuya is./_  
All of a sudden, I felt a surge of worry come crashing over me.  
_/Yuya's in trouble,/_ I thought as I ran out of the house. _/This time I'm sure it's real./_  
_*Later...*  
/Leo Duel School?/ I thought as I stared at the ginormous building. /This is where he is?/  
I walked into the place and right ahead of me, there was Yuya, along with Yuzu, three little kids, and a guy who had fair skin and light brown hair with a yellow fringe.  
"Oi, Yuya!" I said as I caught up with them.  
"Hey, Kitsune, how's it going?" Yuya asked.  
"You remember me?" I asked.  
"How could I not remember, Fox-chan?" Yuya said.  
/Aw, I guess he does care about me too./ I thought as the other boy started to talk.  
"Who are you?" He asked me.  
"I'm Kitsune, and you are?"  
__"I'm Sawatari, nice to meet you." He said. "Anyway, this is the Leo Duel School, or LDS."  
"Let me guess, this place is run by the Leo Corporation?"  
"Yeah, and this place is only for the strongest of the strong, like me."  
__/Well I know witch school I won't be Dueling at./ I thought as we started to walk.  
"And this place is one of the best Duel Schools you can get into." Said the kid with blue hair.  
"You sure do know a lot about this place, Tatsuya." Said the other little boy.  
"Yeah, 'The best in facilities, lectures, and curriculum' is their motto!" Sawatari explained.  
"This place is **way** better than our Duel School!" The little red-haired girl said as I smelled the smell of embarrassment coming from Yuzu.  
"Well, you seem to know a lot as well." Sawatari said as the smell of annoyance wafted from Yuzu.  
"HEY!" Yuzu said.  
"No need to get mad, Yuzu." Me and the other little boy said at the same time.  
"NO WAY!" I heard Yuya say as I saw him staring at a poster. "They teach you about Xyz, Synchro, and...NO WAY, THERE ARE SOME ON FUSION SUMMONS?!"  
"Yuya," I said. "I think you should quiet down a bit." Then, a boy that seemed to be about the same age as us walked by, looking at Yuya for a second, then walked away.  
/Well, that was weird./ I thought.  
"Hey, you two," Sawatari said. "The Center Court is this way."  
After a few minutes, we came to the biggest court I have ever seen, and then three kids appeared on the court.  
Then, Sawatari started to talk to Yuya, and soon, He pulled out his Magicians of Astromancy and Chronomancy, and Sawatari snatched them from Yuya, showing them to the three boys.  
"Hey now, you can't have them, their Yuya's," Sawatari said as he grabbed the cards from the boys. "After all, these are going to be added to **my** collection."  
"NANI?!" We all said.  
"So this is why you dragged us here isn't it?" Yuzu said.  
"Exactly, after all, who wouldn't want such strong cards in their deck?" Sawatari said.  
I was furious with him, I wanted to just rip his head off!  
"Now that I have these cards, I would like to try them out in a duel, don't you guys want to see a Pendulum Summon?" Sawatari asked his minions.  
"Yeah!" The minions said.  
"W-wait!" Yuya said as Sawatari started to walk towards him.  
"It's fine isn't it, besides didn't everyone come here to see a Pendulum Summon?" Sawatari said as he grabbed Yuya's goggles and shot them back at his face, sending him silding onto the ground.  
"YUYA!" I said as I helped him up. "Are you alright?"  
He nodded.  
"So what now? Don't you want to duel against me?" Sawatari said.  
I was even more furious with Sawatari now then I'd ever been, I was about to turn into a wolf, but then I stopped myself, I knew I shouldn't waste my power fighting a mere human.  
"So it's a deal then." Sawatari said as he snapped his fingers, then, I heard someone.  
"What are you doing?!" Yuzu said as two boys came from behind her and took her away.  
"Yuya-nii, HELP US!" The three kids yelled as the last guy grabbed all of them at once.  
"You're coming with me." A dark voice said as I, like Yuzu was taken away, but Yuzu and the kids were taken in one section of the arena, and I was taken somewhere different.  
Suddenly, I was gently pushed into a corner.  
__"What do you want with me?" I asked as the dark figure stared at me with it's light blue, almost white, eyes.  
__"I am aware that you are a wolf and that your mother was killed when you were a small child, am I correct?" The figure asked.  
__/How did she know that?/ I thought.  
"I know you might be confused, but I will reveal myself to you soon, when the time's right, but for now, I bid you farewell, and I forgive you for what will happen next." She said as I was hit in the head with something.  
"Come back here," I said as I saw her slip away into the shadows. "Who...are...you?"  
_


	4. Sawatari: Part 2

"Where am I?" I said as I rubbed my head and looked around.  
It was a bedroom, and it seemed to be inside of a small cottage.  
"Kit, hurry up, today's your big day!" I heard Lisa and Lise say synchronized as they entered the room, holding something behind their back.  
"Lisa, Lise, what's so important?" I asked confused.  
They looked at each other.  
"You don't remember?" Lisa asked.  
"Remember what?"  
"Today you're getting ma-" Lise started before her twin put her and on her mouth.  
"Going to get what?" I asked.  
"MARRIED TO CYRUS, DUH!" Lise screamed.  
I was about to scream back, but then, the room fell silent, and Lisa, along with Lise, vanished.  
"So," The dark voice said again as I looked around, trying to find it.  
"What do you think about my illusions, Kitsune?" It asked.  
"Come out already," I said. "Show yourself!"  
Silence.  
"Fine, I'll reveal myself," It said after a few minutes. "That is, when the time is right."  
I'd had just enough of these childish games that she was playing.  
"Take me back, now!" I demanded.  
"I will, but first I think you should know that your brother is trying to get you to marry Cyrus." She said.  
"What?! Is it so our tribes can be close friends?" I asked.  
"Yes, and he's desperately searching everywhere." She said.  
_/But I don't like Cyrus, he's just too...loud./_ I thought. _/I'd rather be friends with Yuya, rather than marrying Cyrus./_  
"So, you choose Yuya then?" The mysterious lady asked.  
I didn't know what to say.  
"Here," She said as a crystal ball floated towards me. "Look inside."  
I looked inside the ball, and I saw something inside. It looked like me as a wolf.  
_/Stay away from me, you monster!/_ Yuya asked as he moved his green bangs from his face, looking at me with his crimson eyes full of fear.  
Suddenly the ball faded black.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"I can't show you any more," She said as the ball vanished. "You have to go back to the real world now, and I know we will meet again soon. Goodbye, Kitsune." The lady said as I felt myself fall into water.  
"Nice Darts!" I heard Sawatari say from under the water.  
_/So, he still has life points? I thought Yuya would take him down faster than this./_ I thought as I began to swim up, but right ahead of me, I saw a figure that also was swimming up, it was Yuya.  
"We're not done yet, Yuya-kun!" I heard Sawatari say.  
"Ultimate Darts Shooter, Direct attack!" Sawatari said. "With this, your life points will go all the way down to 600!"  
Suddenly I was hurled out of the water, and I landed on the cobblestone ground, and then, I heard the sound of rattling chains, I looked up and saw that the tower was swaying.  
"It's all over!" I heard a little boy scream from the top.  
"No, not yet!" Yuzu said. "We can't give up when Yuya hasn't!"  
"Turn end," Sawatari said. "You still have some life left, I wonder if it's enough to keep on fighting, is it Yuya-kun?"  
_/Pendulum Summoning isn't the only power I have,/_ I heard Yuya think to himself. _/But, how could I mean guy like him use it?/_  
/Yuya./ I thought to myself.  
_/Dad, What should I do?/_ I heard Yuya think.  
After a few moments of silence, I heard him start to laugh.  
_/I have to help everyone!/_ Yuya thought.  
"My turn, I draw!" Yuya said as he drew a card. "I summon, Block Spider!"  
Suddenly, a spider that looked like it was made out of lego bricks appeared on the field.  
"0 Attack?! You have to be kidding me!" Sawatari laughed.  
"Well, thanks to that card you threw away, I got another chance." Yuya said.  
"That used to be _my_ card? Are you sure? It's so weak that I don't even remember having it!" Sawatari thought.  
_/Well, Mr. Shingo,/_ I thought as I smirked. /Don't underestimate 'weak' monsters, like_ **ever**./_  
"As long as Block Spider's on the field, you can't attack any other monsters!" Yuya said as Block Spider spit out a spider web in front of him.  
"But he the only monster on your field, what are you up to Sakaki?" Sawatari said.  
"I change Block Spider into defense mode!" Yuya said as Block Spider changed into defense mode. "And I activate the magic card, Mimiclay, and it's a special kind of clay that can be made into anything! And I'll turn it into a monster and it will also take it's effects!" Yuya explained as a mint-green blob of clay appeared on the field.  
"You're planning on copying one of my monsters, aren't you?" Sawatari asked.  
"No, I'll turn it into another Block Spider!" Yuya said as the blob turned into another Block Spider.  
"Nani?!" Sawatari said, his face full of shock.  
"When Mimiclay's effect is activated, it's special summoned as a monster!" Yuya said as Mimicay went into defense mode.  
"I was wondering what you were doing, but you just doubled your garbage cards!" Sawatari said.  
"Allow me to explain," Yuya began. "When I have two Block Spiders, their webs protect each other, and now your monsters can't attack!"  
"No way, I didn't plan for that!" Sawatari wined.  
"I set 2 cards facedown, turn end!" Yuya said.  
As the duel went on, mimiclay was destroyed by sassy Sawatari, Block Spider's defense went up to 2400, and Sawatari's Ultimate Darts Shooter's attack points got bumped up to 3000, and then he attacked Yuya directly!  
"IT'S ALL OVER!" Sawatari said as missiles came flying towards Yuya.  
"YUYA!" I thought as I ran towards him, but I didn't make it.  
The missles hit, shaking the ground violently.  
"I was waiting for this, trap activate, Empty Fishing!" Yuya said. "When I take battle damage, I can half it, and I can target two cards on the field with negated effects, and add them to my hand!"  
"Cards with negated effects? No way?!" Sawatari said.  
"That's right, come on back, Magicians of Astromancy and Chronomancy!" Yuya said as both monsters appered on the field. Then, I heard screaming coming from above us, I looked up and saw Yuzu and the little kids falling!  
"Astromancy, Chronomancy help them!" Yuya said as both the monsters flew up and caught them.  
"Thanks guys." Yuya said as they flew them down to where we were, then they vanished and turned back into cards.  
"You planned al this to happen?!" Sawatari said.  
"No, I just believed!" Yuya said as my heart started beating, now I knew why I liked him so much.  
"Just _believed_?!" Sawatari said. "I'll activate my Ulitmate Darts Shooter's effect, monsters released by it's effect, are summoned onto the felid at the end of my turn! And with that, I'll end my turn."  
"If planning won't work, I'll crush you then!" Sawatari yelled like a crazy person.  
"Sorry for putting you guys through all that." Yuya said.  
"It was so cool, I got goosebumps!" One of the little boys said.  
"I believed in you too, Yuya-nii." The blue-haired boy said.  
"Yuya, Take him down!" Yuzu said.  
"Get him!" The red-haired girl said.  
"You teach him to never mess with our school's duelists, Yuya!" I said as they all stared at me, and by all, I also mean Sawatari.  
"What are you guys staring at?" I asked, confused.  
"I think it's a little too early planning for Halloween, Kit." Yuya said.  
"What are you talking about, I'm not wearing a-" Then it hit me, my tail must be showing.  
I looked back and saw my fox-like tail swaying back and forth.  
"Oh, that's just a part of my outfit, now hurry up and beat this sassy dude!" I said.  
"Alright then, I draw!" Yuya said as he drew a card from his deck.  
He looked at his card and grinned.  
"Let's do this, Astromancy, Chronomancy!" Yuya said. "The fun has just begun!"  
Suddenly, the city started to go into a major blackout.  
"It's finally happening!" The three kids said, their voices full of excitement.  
"Now, say it with me people," The little girl said. "Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum!"  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya began as a gaint spotlight shined on him. "Today we have a fabulous light show for you! And if you're wanting to see a Pendulum Summon, don't forget about these guys!"  
"The Magicians of Astromancy and Chronomancy!" The little kids said.  
"Lets have these two bring in the stars of today's performance! And you guys remember what to say, right?" Yuya asked the 'audience'.  
"DUH YEAH WE DO!" We all said.  
"I set the pendulum scale with scale 1 Magician of Astromancy, and scale 8 Magician of Chronomancy!" Yuya said as both of them appeared on the field.  
"With this, I'm able to summon multiple monsters between the levels 2 and 7! Sway, pendulum of the soul! draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya said.  
"PENDULUM SHOKAN!" We said along with him.  
"Appear, my monsters!" After Yuya said that, a frog with a top hat, a polka-dot bowtie, and vest appeared on the field.  
"Entermate Fliptoad!" Yuya said, and soon after, a scorpion also with a top hat, and a polka-dot bowtie appered on the field,and instead of claws, he had shelids with stars on them.  
"Entermate Kailedo Scropion!" Yuya said. "And let us not forget, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" And the next thing that happened, Odd-eyes was on the field.  
"YAY, HE DID IT!" The kids said.  
"That was amazing, Yuya!" Me and Yuzu said.  
"What about that was so amazing?" Sawatari asked. "One's level 6, but has only 100 attack, and the other has none! They're all just garbage cards!"  
"Oh really?" Yuya asked. "My scorpion's effect is quite ferocious! Now, my dear audience, it might be bright, but don't close your eyes! And now, I activate Kailedo Scropion's effect!"  
Suddenly, a light spectrum came from Kailedo's tail and landed on one of Sawatari's monsters.  
"W-what's happening?!" Sawatari said.  
"This effect activates when there is a pendulum summoned monster on the opponent's field, and that monster was Ultimate Darts Shooter!" Yuya said.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Well, I'll pick one of my Pendulum monsters," Yuya said as he touched Odd-eyes' talon, and soon enough, it and Sawatari's monsters were all glowing, then, there were three Odd-eyes on the field!  
"And now it can attack multiple times! This is Keiledo Mirage! " Yuya finished.  
"It's so pretty!" The little girl said as two of the Odd-eyes flew up into the jet-black sky.  
"And know, Odd-eyes, attack Ultimate Darts Shooter!" Yuya ordered as a Odd-eyes started heading for Sawatari's monster.  
"But before we do that, do any of you know what it's monster effect is?" Yuya asked.  
"Whenever it goes against a level five or above monster, the damage is doubled!" The kid with blue hair said.  
"That's right! Meaning that you'll be taking 200 pionts of damage!"  
"NANI?! DOUBLE?!" Sawatari said as Odd-eyes attacked his monster, making him fall into the water with 3800 Life points.  
"IN YOU'RE FACE, SAWATARI!" I yelled from Yuya's side.  
"That's not all, I'm also going to attack Rocket Darts Shooter!" Yuya said as the next Odd-eyes went after the next monster. "And the damage is, like last time, doubled!"  
Then, Odd-eyes attacked Rocket Darts Shooter, and Sawatari started to run away from the battle damage, but everyone knows you can never run away from battle damage, so his life went down to 2600.  
"And finally, I'll attack Power Darts Shooter!" Yuya said as the last Odd-eyes went running towards the last monster on Sawatari's side.  
"Go, SPIRAL SRIKE BURST!" And after that was said, Odd-eyes blew out a crimson-colored spiral, that was heading straight for Power Darts Shooter.  
"And you'll be hit with, how much damage again?" Yuya asked.  
"DOUBLE!" We all said as Sawatari, again, tried to outrun the damage, but, like always, he got hit, 1200 life points left.  
"Well you're getting pretty carried away with yourself, aren't you?" Sawatari said as he stood up. "But I still have some life left!"  
"With those monsters, Yuya-nii won't be able to win!" One of the boys said.  
"Don't worry," Yuzu said as a smile appeared on her face. "Look at Yuya."  
He had a grin on his face, then, at that moment, I remembered how scared he looked when I stared into the crystal ball.  
_/I should tell him soon,/_ I thought as I looked at my Lunarstone bracelet. _/But if I do, I wonder what the rest of my family will think about me telling my deepest secret with a Human./_  
"Now it's the time you've all been waiting for," Yuya said as Fliptoad and Block Spider came towards him. "The appearance of the stars of today's show!"  
"Stars?! That's just an monster with 0 attack, and the other's in defense mode!" Sawatari said.  
"True, they won't be able to attack," Yuya said as a look of relief appeared on Sawatari's face. "But, Fliptoad can _flip_ something around, witch is..."  
Then, Block Spider's mode changed from defense to attack mode, witch was 1200, enough to teach that guy a lesson.  
"Block Spider's attack...became 1200?!" Sawatari said with shock in his voice.  
"That's right, because when you use Fliptoad's effect, it can change modes, and that card's attack becomes half it's defense!" Yuya explained as Sawatari started to sweat, **a lot**.  
"No, this can't be!"  
"Now then," Yuya started. "When you, with only 1200 life points left, get's attacked by Block Spider with the same amount of attack points, how much life will you have then?"  
"T-that's.." I heard Sawatari whisper.  
"Everyone, I'm sure you all know, right?" Yuya asked.  
"Yeah!" We all said.  
"Well then, everyone with me, let's make an attack with Block Spider!" Yuya said as Block Spider attacked Sawatari, leaving him hidden in a cloud of dust.  
"And the answer is..."  
Then, we saw Sawatari's life points drop to 0.  
"ZERO!" We said when we saw the number.  
Suddenly, there were fireworks in the shape of spider webs that appeared along with regular ones.  
"HE DID IT!" We all cheered as the city started to disappear.  
"If it's come to this," Sawatari said as he stood up. "I'll just take them by force! Get them, Guys!" Sawatari said as his goons ran towards us.  
"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU PETHETIC HU-!" I screamed as I stepped in front of Yuya, my arms spread out, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure that seemed to move really fast, and the next thing I knew, there was Sawatari and his goons, lying on the ground sleeping.  
"Man, these guys were uncool until the very end, weren't they?" I voice said.  
"Did you just-?"Yuya asked the mysterious person in front of me.  
"You looked really awesome back there!" He said as I got a better look at him. He had Light blue hair that was styled in a ponytail, light skin, and lime-green eyes.  
"Are you a student here?" Yuya asked the boy.  
"Well, I was going to enroll, but now I'm not." He said.  
"I would like to be your student!" He said.  
"WHAT?!" We said.  
"Student?!" Yuya asked.  
He nodded.  
"If I'm going to have someone teach me, I might as well pick somebody interesting!" He said.  
"And since I came here, you seem to be the coolest person one I've seen!"  
"Are they going to be alright?" Yuzu asked as she pointed to Sawatari and his goons.  
"Yeah, they're just unconscious, that's all," He said. "By the way, my name's Sora, Sora Shiunin, nice to meet you!" He said as him and Yuya shook hands.  
"By the way, are you his girlfriend?" Sora asked me.  
I felt my face start to heat up.  
"What? No!- I mean, we're just friends!" I stuttered as everyone laughed.  
_/Well, another duel won,/_ I thought as I laughed along with them. _/But it almost seems like the opponents are getting stronger, and I feel like I should stay here for just a few more days, just to watch Yuya. And who knows, maybe I could enroll in a Duel School, after all, my deck's pretty fired up for a good duel!/_  
_*Regular POV*_  
"How's it going down there?" A female voice asked.  
"I think you should be surprised to find out that she's already made some friends here." The cloaked figure responded.  
"Let her stay there a bit longer," The lady said. "I want to see how her dueling skills are."  
"Fine, I'll do as you say, your Majesty." The dark figure said.  
"I know you will not fail me, agent 13." The lady said as the figure stood there, staring at the group of kids below.  
"Let's see what you can do, Kitsune Okami."


	5. Sora

"Hello, _cat_." I said as I looked at one of Yuya's pets.  
"Hey," The cat said. "I have a name, you know."  
"Yeah, I know that, Kohru," I said as I bared my teeth at him. "I'm not ignorant like you felines."  
"Now, now," Yuya's other pet, Ang, said. "There's no need to fight, we're all family after all."  
"Well," I said. "I have something to tell you guys."  
They both stared at me, waiting desperately to see what I was going to say.  
I took a deep breath.  
"I'm kind of a werewolf." I said as the room fell silent.  
"COOL! MY NEW SIS IS A WEREWOLF!" Ang exclaimed as he wagged his tail happily.  
But at that moment, our stomachs rumbled with hunger.  
"Let's go eat, I'm starving." Ang said as Kohru rolled his mismatched red and green eyes.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later." I said.  
"Well, alright, see you later!" Ang said as they both left the room.  
/Now,/ I thought as I walked around the halls. /Let's explore this place./  
But then, I smelled a scent similar to Yuya's, but this was his house, so everything practically smelled like him, but this was stronger.  
I pushed my snout through the small crack in the door, and walked inside.  
It seemed plain, but I automatically knew who's room it was by the poster of Yusho on the wall.  
I was in Yuya's room, and right in the bed, was he himself, snoring away.  
Suddenly, I was squished by something that I couldn't get off of me.  
"ANG, KOHRU!" I yelped as I looked back and saw Yuya staring at me with shock in his crimson eyes.  
"Kitsune?" He asked as I managed to get out.  
I couldn't believe it, we had just met again, and know I would have to come clean with my secret.  
"Yuya," I said as I turned into my human form, along with my orange tail and ears. "I'll admit that I should have told you sooner, but I was too scared to think about what you'd say about me being a monster."  
"Kit," He said. "I don't care if you're a monster or a human, you're still my friend."  
I hugged him, it almost felt like we had met sooner in life, and almost as if three years ago wasn't the first time we had met. He didn't feel like a friend, he felt more like...well, family.  
"Kit, are you alright?" Yuya asked as the touched my forehead.  
"I feel fine, why?"  
"You feel like you're a little warmer than usual."  
"Oh, don't mid that, I get a little warmer after I change from wolf to human, it's natural." I said as I heard something outside.  
"See you later, Yuya!" I said as I opened his window and jumped out.  
"Hey, Kit, where are you going?" I hard Yuya ask, but I was already on the track of something that I'd never smelled before, and it lead me far away from Yuya's house.  
_/The scent stops here? But what did it come from?/_ I said as I walked into a warehouse that was pitch black except for sunlight that was seeping in from a window.  
"Long time no see, Kitsune Okami." A familiar voice said from behind m as the doors shut.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"You don't remember me? What a shame." The voice said as, out of the light, a glint of white caught my eye, then I knew who it must have been.  
"Sol?" I asked as a boy with short, shaggy, white hair, mocha-colored skin, and sapphire-colored eyes appeared in front of me.  
"So you do remember me?" Sol asked.  
"Yes, and why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of our tribe?" I asked.  
"Kit!" Lisa and Lise's voices said at the same time as I fell onto the hard, concrete floor. I looked to see what hit me, and sure enough, there was Lisa and Lise, along with my other friends, Serena, Selena, and even Sol's sister, Luna.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I said again as the twins got off me and helped me up.  
"Well," Luna started as little Selena started to weep into her hands. "The rest of our pack's gone."  
I stopped breathing for a second, then, I felt as like my heart once again shattered like it was made out of glass.  
"No," I said as I fell on my knees. "They couldn't have gone down _that_ easily!"  
"I'm sorry, but it's true," Luna said. "Sasuke helped us escape, but we don't know what happened to him after that."  
I dried my tears and stood up.  
"Hey," I said as they all looked at me. "I'll help you, after all, if I didn't do what I did, none of this would have happened to all of you. It's my way of saying 'sorry'."  
"Thank you, Leader Kitsune." Luna said as everyone started to hug me. And at that moment I knew that they had put their trust in me, and I wasn't going to let them down.  
/_Later, at the YSDS [You Show Duel School].../_  
"WHAT?! YOU WANT TO ENROLL?!" Mr. Hiragane asked me and my friends.  
"Yes, you see, we are close friends of Yuya, and when we heard he dueled here, we decided to enroll." I said as the others nodded in agreement.  
"Well, if you are close friends of Yuya, then I'd be glad to have you aboard!" He said as we both shook hands in agreement.  
"Excuse me sir," Serena said. "But is Yuya here at the moment? I would like to duel him."  
"No, he's still at school, but he'll be here soon." Mr. Hiragane said. "Now, I'll let you kids prepare your decks for when he comes, see you on the field!" Mr. Hiragane said as he walked out of the room, leaving the six of us to celebrate.  
"Man, my warriors are ready for anything Yuya throws at us! I can't wait!" Sol said.  
_/Some people just never grow up./_ I thought.  
"No way, Sol," Lisa and Lise said. "We'll shock him right out of the stadium when we win!"  
"Ladies, Ladies, if there's one thing we all know," Serena said as she lifted he deck in the air. "It's that I'll wipe him out faster than all of you!"  
"I really don't care who he get's to duel first," Luna said. "But if he dueled me, I might put him under my spell in a matter of turns."  
"You guys realize that he won't be coming here for a few hours right?" I said.  
"Yeah," Sol said. "It's just that we're so bored."  
"Sooooo bored." The rest of the gang moaned.  
"TTEEEEEEEAAAAACHHHERRRRRRRR!" An all-too familiar voice said. I poked my head out of the door, and saw **him.  
**Sora, Yuya's 'student'.  
_/This is going to be a long day./_  
_*Later, during Yuya and Sora's duel...*_  
"FUSION SHOKAN!" Sora exclaimed as a pink teddy bear with a giant pair of scissors in it's stomach and creepy glowing eyes in what seemed to be it's mouth appeared on his side of the candy field. [yes, I said **candy** field.]  
"So, teach," Sora said. "I'm going to show you what happens when I get serious!"  
"Wait," Sol said. "Weren't they teaching that at LDS?"  
"Yeah," Yuzu said. "But he wasn't in LDS."  
"Strange," I hear Sol whisper to himself. "Very strange."  
"Now let's get you off that annoying hippo of yours!" Sora said. "I attack Discover Hippo!"  
The bear got it's arm, and punched Discover Hippo with Yuya on it, sending them both into the sweetened lake, along with leaving Yuya with 2600 life points left.  
"I'll activate Scissor Bear's effect, meaning that it can equip itself with the monster it just attacked!" Sora explained as his bear searched trough the lake for the hippo.  
"And now, I equip Discover Hippo to Des-Toy Scissor Bear!" Sora said as his monster grabbed Discover Hippo and **ate him**. All the little kids in the room were as white as snow, I think they almost died of fright.  
"And know my monster gains the attack points of the monster I equipped!" Right after he said that, his bear's attack got bumped up to 3000!  
"Man, that thing is **HUGE**!" Mr. Hiragane said.  
"What's this, Teacher?" Sora said as he placed two cards face-down, ending his turn. "Where's all your courage that you had earlier?"  
"Ore no turn, Draw!" Yuya said as he drew a card. "I activate Swordfish's effect, meaning that this card can lower my opponent's monster's attack by 600!" Yuya said as the bears attack went to 2400.  
"Now, I attack Scissor Bear with Odd-Eyes!" Yuya said as he hopped onto Odd-Eyes' back and raced toward Sora's monster.  
But then, Sora activated a trap witch was kind of confusing, but Yuya managed to negate the trap's effects by using Cronomancy's effect. But it really didn't do him any good, because the other card was the **exact same card**! Turns out, it lowered Odd-Eyes attack by another monster's defense, and he chose Water Strider, witch had 1600, leaving Odd-Eyes with 900 attack. And as the duel went on, it seemed like Sora had a pretty good plan for winning, first, by taking all of Yuya's monsters and equipping them onto his bear, then, a direct attack to finish him, but then, something strange happened.  
"Now then," Sora said. "How about I crush your Odd-Eyes first?"  
"I never thought this was the plan that he had to beat Yuya," Sol said. "He must be a pro to duel like this."  
"So, really all he needs to do is make sure that Odd-Eyes isn't hit by Scissor Bear, right?" Serena asked.  
"I suppose so, but he needs some sort of miracle to make that happen." Sol responded as we all saw Yuya run towards some candy canes.  
_/What is he thinking?/_ I thought.  
"Look!" Selena piped up. "There's an action card up on one of them!"  
We all looked up at the green and brown candy cane, and right on it, there was an action card.  
"I don't think so!" Sora said as he jumped on his bear and headed towards the candy cane.  
"Let's go, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya said as he, too, jumped on his monster, racing to get the card.  
Suddenly, Sora grabbed the card faster than Yuya and did so many jumps my head spun, and then the next thing I knew, He was right on his bear's paw, looking down at his 'Teacher'.  
"Now, I attack Odd-Eyes with Scissor Bear!" Sora exclaimed.  
"Not happening, I activate a trap, 'Entermate Flash'!" Yuya said. "When I have an Entermate monster on my field, I can change one monster to defense mode!"  
All of a sudden, a bright multi-colored light shone from Yuya's Swordfish, almost blinding us.  
"Action Magic, 'Candy Coat'!" Sora said as Scissor Bear put a pair of sunglasses on.  
"With this card, my monster isn't effected by spells or traps, and it can't be destroyed in battle either." Sora explained.  
"And now, Scissor Bear will continue it's attack!" Sora said as his Bear attacked Odd-eyes, sending him into the same lake that Discover Hippo was in, and also leaving Yuya on the ground with 500 life points left.  
"ODD-EYES!" Yuya yelled as his eyes started to water, then, he just put his goggles on and sat there.  
"I can't believe," I heard him whisper. "My Odd-eyes was really...destroyed?"  
_/Yuya,/_ I thought as I looked at him in there, all sad, it kind of made me feel sorry for him losing his ace. _/Yuya, you need to get up, you need to fight!/_  
He looked at me through the window, shock in his eyes again.  
_/Kit? is that you?/_ I heard his voice inside my head.  
_/It's me, Yuya, why are you so surprised?/_  
_/Because, I never knew you could use telepathy./_  
I almost face-palmed myself.  
_/Remember that dog you saw here late at night?/_  
_/Yeah, so?/_ Yuya asked.  
/_I accidentally used it on you, I didn't notice until you said you were the only one who heard me./_  
_/Oh./_  
/Now stop talking to me and beat Sora!/ I said as he just sat there.  
_/I can't./_  
_/What do you mean you can't?/_  
_/I just can't./_ Yuya said.  
/_Yuya, remember what your father taught you,/_ I said. _/Remember./_  
He was silent for a few minutes, and as he was just sitting there, Sora's monster was searching through the lake for Odd-Eyes.  
"When you feel like crying," I heard Yuya say.  
_/Laugh./_ I thought as Yuya said the exact same words, it was strange, but it was almost like I'd heard that phrase before, I just couldn't remember when.  
All of a sudden, Yuya started to laugh hysterically.  
My pack thought he was a lunatic, and it seemed like Yuya's friends also thought the same thing.  
Then, he pulled his goggles off of his eyes, and he seemed to be looking at the pendulum that was swinging between Astromancy and Chronomancy, then, he looked at his Duel disk in confusion.  
"What's up with my Extra Deck?" I heard him ask himself. "But I don't have anything in it, so what's in it?" Then, he looked at his Disk in amazement.  
"Why can't I find Odd-Eyes?" Sora asked as he saw his bear looking confused as he got it's paw out of the pond.  
"Odd-Eyes isn't in the Graveyard," Yuya said as he stood up. "He's in my Extra Deck!"  
"WHAT?!" Everyone around me said.  
"What?" Sora asked. "In your Extra Deck?" Then, he started laughing hysterically.  
"That's really cool Teach!" Sora exclaimed. "When Pendulum monsters are destroyed, they're sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard!"  
"My attack ends there, as well as my turn." Sora said.  
"Well then, Let's let the fun begin!" Yuya said as he drew. "Now all the actors have gathered, now everyone, currently on the stage we have the magicians of Astromancy and Chronomancy, with them, I can summon monster's between the levels of two and seven!" Yuya said. "Sway, pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, PENDULUM SHOKAN!"  
"First, let me introduce you to a new Pendulum monster, come on out Entermate Cheer Mole!" Yuya said as a pink mole wearing a white and green cheerleader outfit, a green polka-dotted bow in it's light brown hair, along with a pair of light blue pom-poms appeared on the field.  
"And that's not all, let's welcome back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes came back on the field. "Now let's have our friends that helped set up this dazzling stage, take the lead!"  
After that, he used Swordfish's effect, but before that, he activated Cheer Mole's effect, powering Swordfish with 1000 attack points, and after that, Sora's monster was down to only 1400 attack points!  
"Now, I attack Scissor Bear with Odd-Eyes, go SPIRAL STRIKE BURST!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes blew out a crimson spiral and destroyed Scissor Bear, sending Sora flying into some whipped cream with 0 life points.  
"HE WON," All the little kids were screaming with happiness. "YUYA-NII ACTUALLY WON!"  
"You do remember our deal, right?" Yuya asked Sora. "If I won, you wouldn't be my stude-" But then Sora interrupted him.  
"Dueling with you was super cool, Yuya!" Sora said.  
"Why aren't you calling me 'Teach' anymore?"  
"Well, if I can't be your student, then I'll be your friend!" Sora said. "If we're just friends I can call you just Yuya, right?"  
"Huh? Wait, Wha-" But then he was interrupted by Mr. Hiragane.  
"Students of this Duel School are all friends, so will you be joining our Duel School?" He asked Sora.  
"Sure," Sora said. "This place is _way_ more interesting than LDS!"  
"Alright, let me go get the paperwork!" Mr. Hiragane said as he ran out of the room.  
"But if you're not from LDS, where did you learn to Fusion Summon?" Yuya asked.  
"Where I used to live, Fusion Summoning was normal." Sora answered.  
"Normal?!" Yuya said. "Where is it?"  
"I'll tell you everything later, 'kay?" Sora said as he flashed a smile.  
"Yuya-Nii!" Selena said as she walked up to him. "That was a really awesome duel, and Sora's monsters looked really cool put together!"  
"Thanks, by the way who're you?" Yuya asked.  
"I'm Selena, one of Kit-chan's friends, nice to meet you." Selena said as she shook Yuya's hand.  
"So, Sora, do you know how to do any other kinds of summons?" I asked.  
"Like I said, I'll tell you everything later." Sora said.  
"Luna," I said as she walked near me. "Is tonight a full moon?"  
"Well, yes, why?" She asked me.  
"I was just asking." I said as I looked at the Lunarstone bracelet that was around my wrist. It gleamed a pale-blue color, it reminded me of the family that I lost, but at the same time, it reminded me of the new family that I had, here, at the Duel School.  
_/I guess Humans and my kind can be friends,/_ I thought as I walked with Yuya back to his house. _/I mean, look at me and Yuya. He's Human, and I'm a werewolf, and we get along like childhood friends. But some of my kind aren't so nice, and I know that, and I can't forget what happened to my Mother. But I have to be strong, and keep my head up, like Sasuke always tells me. And I will avenge my family, even if it's the last thing I do./_  
_*Later...*_  
_/I know you're out there Sasuke, and I'm going to find you./_ I thought as I turned into my wolf form, sat at the edge of the windowsill, and sent out a message to any of my remaining family members, or in other words, I howled.  
Then, I heard Sasuke's voice.  
_/Kit, I'm so glad you're safe./_  
_/Sasuke, you're alive?/_ I asked as tears filled my eyes.  
/_I'm alive, how are your friends doing?/_ He asked.  
_/They're alright,/_ I said as I wiped my tears from my eyes.  
_/I'll talk to you later, imouto./_ Sasuke said.  
/See you later, Nii-san./ I said as I turned into my Human form, slipped into my bed, pulled the blankets over my head, and drifted to sleep.  
_/Goodnight, Sasuke./_


	6. The Dark Knight

"If they wanted ice cream so badly they should have gotten it themselves!" Yuzu said as she, Ayu, and I walked back to the Duel School after everyone asked, no, begged us to get them ice cream after a duel.  
"I know," Ayu said. "But you bought them lots anyway."  
"Quiet!"  
"Yuzu-chan, what's going on?" Ayu asked as two guys were saying something about destroying Yuya, and it turns out...  
They where Sawatari's goons.  
"Those were Sawatari's goons, weren't they?" Yuzu asked.  
"Hai, we better see what they're up to." I said as we both ran after them.  
"Hey wait for me!" Ayu said as she ran to catch up with us.  
*Later, next to a warehouse...*  
"We finally found them." I said.  
"Hey guys, shouldn't we tell Yuya-nii about this?" Ayu asked.  
"Ayu, you and Kit go back to the Duel School, I'll take care of him." Yuzu said as she handed Ayu the plastic bag full of ice cream.  
"No," I said. "I'm going to help you."  
"Fine," Yuzu said as she ran inside. "Let's go."  
"Ayu, hurry and go get Yuya!" I said as I followed Yuzu into the warehouse.  
"Sawatari!" Yuzu said, angrily. "You said you were going to do whatever it takes to crush Yuya, right?"  
"Hiragane Yuzu?! And who're you?" He asked me.  
"I'm Okami Kitsune," I said. "Nice to see you again, Shingo."  
"Whatever, but you two have just fallen into my tra-"  
"Duel us!" Me and Yuzu said together.  
"Why would I fight a pair of girls?" Sawatari said.  
"You know we're stronger than we look!"  
"So?"  
"What's wrong, you scared to lose to us?"  
"Let me talk!"  
"As if, you lazy, second-rate Duelist!" Yuzu said.  
"Second-rate?" Sawatari asked.  
Yuzu shook her head.  
"No, you're lower than that! third-rate, forth-rate, hundred-rate Duelist!"  
"Now you've done it," Sawatari said as he snapped his fingers, and then one of his goons came behind us and closed the door.  
"What you just said," Sawatari said. "If you want to take it back now's your chance."  
"I meant what I said, and we both think the same thing about you." Yuzu said as I nodded.  
"That's right, you lazy, hundred-rate Duelist!" I said.  
"That sassy attitude that you two share," Sawatari said as he put his duel disk on his arm. "I'm going to put you two in your places!"  
Suddenly, one of Sawatari's goons fell down on the floor, and a cloaked guy wearing a mask walked into the room.  
"Who're you?" Sawatari asked.  
"Stand back." He said as he stepped in front of me and Yuzu.  
"Huh? Why?" Yuzu asked the stranger.  
"Showing up all of a sudden," Sawatari said. "Are you supposed to be a knight that has come to save the damsels in distress?"  
Then, he whipped out a strange-looking duel disk, it was dark purple with a circle in the middle.  
"That's some disk you got there." Sawatari commented. "So, who are you?"  
"Hey, you know we can take care of him by ourselves!" Yuzu said as she was about to put her duel disk on, but the masked 'knight' stopped her.  
"I don't want you to get hurt anymore." He said.  
"What?" Yuzu asked confused.  
"I'll fight for Yuya then, alright Yuzu?" I asked as she nodded at me.  
"Well you're cool," Sawatari said. "But you should leave it at that, Knight-kun. You'll embarrass yourself."  
Knight didn't say a word. [I'll call him that for now.]  
"This will be a perfect chance to try out my new deck." Sawatari said. "I'm going to take you two down."  
"Um, I think you should take care of him, Knight-san." I said as I put my golden duel disk away. [I forgot my deck. T-T I WANTED TO BEAT SAWATARI SOO BAD! XC]  
"Good luck!" I said.  
"DUEL!"  
"I'll go first." Knight said.  
"Oh, please do." Sawatari said.  
"I set all five cards in my hand face-down." Knight said as five cards appeared on his side of the field.  
"What?" we all said.  
"Turn end." He said.  
Sawatari bursted with laughter.  
"Here you are acting like a pro, and that's all you can do?" Sawatari said, still laughing. "You didn't even draw a single monster? I feel sorry for you, you don't _get it_ do you?"  
"I said, turn end." Knight said.  
"What?" Sawatari said.  
"Fine, I'll show you my perfect dueling, my turn, I draw!" Sawatari said as he drew a card.  
"Allow me to use those set cards of your's." Sawatari said.  
After that, Sawatari summoned a monster called Escher the Frost Vassal, then, he used it to Advance Summon Mobius the Frost Monarch. After that, he used it's effect, witch let him wipe out two spells from Knight's side of the field. Then, he used Mobius to Advance Summon Mobius the Mega Monarch! And again, he used the monster's effect to wipe out more spells. Then, Sawatari attacked Knight directly, but then, Knight activated a spell that he had in his Graveyard, it allowed him to summon three Shadow Veils, witch protected him from the damage. After that, Sawatari placed a card face-down and ended his turn. Then, the most strangest thing happened on Knight's turn.  
"I thought you'd put up more of a fight but," He started. "Your dueling, I don't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet in it, not even a _fragment._"  
"What did you say?" Sawatari asked, anger tainting his voice.  
"All the conditions have been met, when there are two or more monsters with the same level on my field, my deck's evolution manifests itself!" He said. "Now, I use the level 2 Shadow Veils to build the Overlay Network!" He said as the monsters turned into bright lights that were sucked into a vortex.  
"No way?!" Sawatari said.  
_/What is this strange feeling I feel?/_ I thought as I felt pain surge trough my head.  
"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it's treacherous fangs! Come now, XYZ SHOKAN!" Knight exclaimed as a black and purple dragon appeared on the field.  
"Say hello to Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Knight said.  
"Did he just, XYZ Summon?" Yuzu said.  
Then, the pain over took me, and the last thing I saw was Knight glancing at me. Then, there was nothing else to see, except pitch-black darkness.  
_/Knight,/_ I thought as I was slipping into the darkness. _/I hope you win./_

* * *

**A/N MAN, THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR WATCHING SO MANY ABRIDGED EPS OF ARC-V. I WANTED TO FINISH THIS CHAP BY EPISODE 8! XC ANYWAY, I'LL BE ABLE TO CATCH UP WITH ARC-V AS SUMMER GOES ON, UNTIL THEN, BYE! :D {PLEASE R&R! ;] }**


	7. Novi and Alcon

*_Regular POV_*  
"Is this the place, Al?" A young girl's voice asked as a cloaked figure stood behind her.  
"Yes," A young man's voice replied. "This is where agent 13 told us to stay."  
"So, Al," The girl asked as she pulled her violet hood from her cloak over her face. "When is the target coming out?"  
"In a little bit, just be patient, your majesty." The boy said.  
"What did I tell you about calling me 'your majesty'?" She asked as she glared at the cloaked boy.  
"Sorry, but you are of that rank." He said.  
"Whatever," The girl said as she glared at the house they were watching. "When we're done with the mission, I'm going to go back to the Galaxy Palace-AL, THE TARGET!"  
"What about it?" The boy asked.  
"It's out of the building, and it's heading towards the city!" The girl said.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" The boy said as they both teleported away.  
_*Kitsune's POV*  
/Man, I'm late! Why did Lisa and Lise have to challenge me to a 5 HOUR DUEL?!/ _I thought as I ran as fast as I could towards the YSDS.  
"Hello, Kitsune Okami." I heard a young girl's voice say out of nowhere.  
I stopped and looked around me, nobody was there.  
/weird, I thought someone was saying something./ I thought as I continued my run.  
Not too long later, I took a shortcut trough a dark alley, and heard it again.  
"Kitsune."  
"Who's there? What do you want?" I asked.  
"We mean you no harm." another voice said, but this one sounded like a young man's  
"Then show yourselves." I said as two cloaked figures separated from the shadows. One had a violet-colored cloak, and the other's had a dark crimson color to it.  
"Who are you two?" I asked.  
"I am Novi." The girl's voice said from underneath the violet cloak.  
"And I am Alcon." The boy voice said from the other cloak.  
"So, Novi and Alcon, why are you following me around?" I asked.  
"Because, in our kingdom there was an egg that has been there for a very long time," Alcon started. "Novi said that this egg was destined to be given to you, so we followed you around town until we found the right time to give you the egg."  
Novi snapped her fingers, and out of nowhere, a medium-sized, cream-colored egg with red spots came floating towards me.  
"What's in it?" I asked.  
"We don't know, it just came to our front doorstep like some sort of abandoned human infant or something." Novi explained.  
"Are you not Human?" I asked.  
"Well, we're half Human." Novi said.  
"Why don't you show me what you look like?" I asked.  
They looked at each other for a while, then, Novi grabbed her hood and pulled it back to reveal long, black hair with a teal fringe, fair skin, and dark blue, almost black, eyes.  
She nodded and then, Alcon pulled his hood back. He had tan skin with burnt orange eyes, and short, light brown hair with a red fringe.  
"Kitsune, you know we are the only ones who can hold this egg, right?" Novi said as she looked at the egg.  
"No," I said. "So I _am_ destined to have this egg, then."  
I looked at the egg, and through the thick shell, a dim blue light shone along with a red and green one, witch seemed a little weird.  
"It likes you." Novi said as she looked at the egg.  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
"Because, it never glowed like that when I had it." Novi said.  
"Wow." I said as I felt the egg move in my arms.  
"We'll see you later, Kitsune." Novi said as she pulled her hood over her head and started to walk away with Alcon following behind.  
"Alright, see you two later then." I said as I stuck the egg inside my bag and ran towards the YSDS.  
*_Later, at the YSDS...*  
_"WHAT?!" I said, shock tainting my voice.  
"Yeah, LDS just came here and said that Yuya ambushed Sawatari yesterday." Sol explained.  
"But, he didn't! I was with Yuzu the entire time, and Yuya never came!" I said.  
"I believe you, Kitsune." Serena said.  
"So do we!" Lisa, Lise, and Selena said.  
"I do as well, after all, our leader wouldn't tell a lie." Luna said.  
"Thanks guys," I said as we all group-hugged. "So, who's winning the duel?"  
"Don't you mean, who _won_ the duel?" Luna asked.  
"Wait, a minute" I said as I slumped on the couch. "DID I JUST MISS THE ENTIRE DUEL?!"  
They nodded.  
"So who's up next?" I asked.  
"We don't know, maybe Yuzu or Sora." Sol said.  
"Alright then," I said as I got up from the couch. "I missed one, but I'm not going to miss the next duel, come on guys, let's go!" I said as I ran out of the room.  
"Hey, wait for us!" Selena said as the rest of the gang tried to catch up.  
_/Bring it on, LDS,/_ I thought. _/In the end, we'll be victorious./_


End file.
